Hilos rojos
by taniadh
Summary: One-Shot: Pensamientos de Max durante el principio del capítulo XXIX (4x01) cuando se encontraba refugiada en al cueva durante la batalla. Se me da fatal poner títulos a las historias.


**Disclaimer:** No tengo los derechos de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen ya que son propiedad de los autores de la serie Black Sails.

* * *

El suave roce de los hilos contra su piel alumbrada por la luz anaranjada del fuego llamó la atención de Max por completo haciendo que se aislase de todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor, olvidándose, incluso, de respirar. Aquel bordado era una pérdida de tiempo y al igual que le ocurría a Eleanor, parecía que sólo conseguía crisparla aún más. Se suponía que la función de aquella tarea era intentar apartar su mente de todo cuanto ocurría en el exterior, de su situación, de lo que la ciudad de Nassau estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, lo que correspondía arreglar a los hombres y no a damas. Y aunque intentaba convencerse de que su preocupación se atañía únicamente a su supervivencia y sus negocios, en su mente, donde nadie podía escucharla, donde no tenia que aparentar, allí no podía mentirse más. Aquel hilo rojizo que se enredaba entre sus dedos había despertado demasiados recuerdos en ella en tan sólo un instante. Era la forma en la que se enredaba entre sus dedos, la suavidad de éste pero, sobre todo, el color.

Rojo.

El mismo tono que se fundía con los primeros rayos de sol que la despertaron tantas mañanas, viéndose envuelta en una nueva red de melena rojiza cubriendo tanto su piel como la de su pareja. Como un cabo que mantuviera a ambas mujeres unidas incluso por la noche, al igual que hacían los brazos de ambas enroscados alrededor de la contraria.

Anne Bonny.

Anne.

Tuvo que parpadear para mantener sus emociones a raya pues no se podía permitir pensar en ella. Días atrás había tomado su decisión sabiendo y aceptando las dolorosas consecuencias que ésta traería, pero ninguno de los lógicos argumentos que a cada momento se repetía a si misma podía mitigar la fuerza que ejercían sus sentimientos. Podía apartarlos a un lado durante un tiempo, como ya había demostrado; pero no los podía ignorar cuando atacaban en los momentos más inesperados como era el presente. Se había hecho la promesa de no pensar en Anne ni en su relación pero con cada estruendo de los cañones que resonaba en aquella cueva no podía dejar de imaginar mil y un escenarios a cada cual peor que el anterior. ¿Cómo alguien podía estar en un bando de una guerra y aún así desear con las mismas fuerzas que parte de aquella fortuna afectara también al enemigo? Cada nuevo estruendo la llevaba a preguntarse si ese sería el cañonazo que por fin diera en su objetivo y Anne saldría lanzada por los aires para caer a las traicioneras aguas del océano. O quizá había optado por luchar en tierra y ahora estaría midiendo sus fuerzas con los casacas rojas, armada con sus inseparables cuchillos y protegida tan sólo con aquel abrigo largo y característico sombrero marrón.

O peor. Podía quedar reducida por varios soldados y ser apresada para servir al día siguiente como espectáculo para todas las gentes de Nassau acudiendo a su cita con la horca.

Quizá mañana tendría que presentarse en el patíbulo con sus mejores galas y su más estoica expresión para ver cómo cada uno de sus conocidos, a los que una vez llamó socios, enemigos, amantes, quedaban ahorcados ante una bulliciosa multitud sedienta de sangre y castigos, ansiando una rebelión, un levantamiento, pero demasiado cobardes como para dar el primer paso. Tal y como había ocurrido con Vane.

El capitán Charles Vane.

No había sido su amigo. Jamás. En el mejor de los casos fueron rivales. La madame no se avergonzaba en reconocer que hubo un tiempo en el que le había odiado con cada parte de su ser, pues conocía el poder que tenía el pirata para apartar a Eleanor de su lado con sólo una mirada. Saber que a su lado ella siempre sería la segunda opción sin tener en cuenta lo que ninguno de los dos hiciera; que no importaba cuanto engañara, gritara o incluso golpeara ya que, al final, él siempre sería la elección de Eleanor sobre ella era una cicatriz que aún escocía al ser recordada.

No iba a decir que lamentara lo ocurrido ya que Vane también había tomado su decisión cuando aquella guerra comenzó, pero no sería sincera si no admitiese la tristeza y decepción que sintió al verle siendo colgado de aquel modo. No había sido un buen hombre a sus ojos, pero ¿quién lo era realmente en aquella isla? ¿O en los alrededores para el caso? Y no podía evitar sentir que aquel no era un final digno de alguien de su renombre. El poderosos Charles Vane reducido a un cuerpo colgado del que tuvieron que estirar algunos de sus hombres para terminar sus días. Si los ingleses habían querido dar una lección con aquella muerta habían conseguido todo lo contrario y ahora todos debían pagar por ello.

Aún recordaba aquellos momentos antes de la orden para el ahorcamiento. Recordaba cómo habían asegurado la fuerza de la soga y el nudo corredizo, ¿sería esa misma cuerda la que mañana estaría alrededor del cuello de la pirata Anne Bonny? El mismo cuello que ella había besado y acariciado y mordido no hacía tantas noches atrás cuando aún había un "nosotras" y un futuro era posible, y no había ninguna guerra a las puertas? ¿Anne se despediría del mundo sintiendo el áspero roce del esparto donde una vez se habían posado los labios de la morena? ¿Recordaría ella también aquellos momentos? ¿O preferiría odiarla hasta el final? ¿Se permitiría un momento en la intimidad de su mente para recordar sus momentos juntas, aquellas mañanas entre caricias y susurros? ¿Sabría que, pese a lo que todos pudieran decir, Max realmente la amó? ¿Qué ninguna de aquellas noches fueron fingidas, que los gemidos que escaparon de su garganta fueron provocados sólo por las ásperas y hábiles manos de la pirata? ¿Sabría que, más veces de las que quería reconocer, su mirada se había extraviado de los papeles para perderse por la habitación en busca de la pelirroja sentada en algún banco bebiendo ron en compañía de Jack? ¿Sentiría ella también aquel peso cálido en su vientre al recordar aquellos instantes? ¿Y notaría también el atenazador abrazo del arrepentimiento estrujando su corazón cuando miraba al horizonte? No. Anne no sentiría eso. Anne era la persona más leal y honesta que jamás había conocido. Anne no tenía nada por lo que arrepentirse. Ese era un sentimiento reservado únicamente para la reina en la sombra de Nassau. La misma reina que había tenido que abdicar su trono con la llegada de los ingleses. Un coste más que alto para la paz que durante toda su vida había buscado. Quizá demasiado alto.

Entonces llegó el silencio, y si había pensado que el atronador ruido de los cañones era aterrador, comprobó que aquel repentino silencio era mucho peor pues le permitía sentir como la inquietud que reinaba en aquella cueva, supuestamente segura, se adueñaba de todos los presentes.

Entonces escuchó la maldición de Eleanor a su lado, quien se había pinchado con un alfiler, y tomó aquella oportunidad para hablar y poder centrar su mente en asuntos más prácticos dejando caer el rojo hilo a sus pies, del mismo modo que relegó los pensamientos sobre cierta pirata sanguinaria al fondo de su mente. El impetuoso y ensordecedor latido de su corazón fue, sin embargo, más difícil de calmar y disimular. Suerte que nadie se preocupaba por los sentimientos que pudiera tener una reina.

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Espero que os haya gustado. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía ningún fic y agradezco cualquier comentario o crítica (siempre que sea constructiva). ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!


End file.
